Little Sister with Brown Hair
Appearance Little Sister with Brown Hair is a green pea beady eyes and nose has a brown hair wears a dark pink hairbands and a pigtails. Acing *Mexican Girl Pea in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Herself in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Herself in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" *Herself in "Happy Together" *Herself in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Herself and Bethlingham Citizen in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Boarding School Girl in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Herself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Herself in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *Jill in "The Good Egg Of Gooseville on "The Little House That Stood" *Herself in "Celery Night Fever" *Herself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Herself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Herself in "King of the Quest" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Herself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Herself in "The New Job" *Herself in "Family Road Trip" *Herself in "That's What Friends Do" *Herself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Herself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Herself in "Massproudtion Madness" *Herself in "Gravity Rises" *Herself in "Inspicable Me" *Herself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Herself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Herself in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Want Girl in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Herself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Herself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Herself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Herself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Herself in "Robin Hood The Clean" *Sola in "Nharlie and Sola" *Herself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Herself in "Scavenger Hunt" *Herself in "Growed Up" *Herself in "Paris the Movie" *Herself in "Castle Capers" *Herself in "Sleeping Beauty" *Herself in "King William and Bunny" *Herself in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Herself in "Douglas The Boy Married a King" *Herself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Herself in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Herself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Herself in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Herself in "Sheerluck Shortcake Orange and Ginger Watson" *Herself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Herself in "Elliot and the Amazing Promise" *Herself in "Silly Little Thing Called Caring" *Herself in "William: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Herself in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Herself in "Sweetpea Girl" *Herself in "Heroes of the Emperium!" *Herself in "Prince John's Revenge" *Herself in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Herself in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Herself in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Herself in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Herself in "Shrek" *Herself in "Tangled" *Herself in "Robin Hood" *Herself in "A Warrior's Tale" *Herself in "Last Holiday" *Herself in "Brave" *Herself in "Pinocchio" *Herself in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Herself in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" *Herself in "Barbie Magic of Pegasus" *Herself in "Snow White" *Herself in "Chicken Little" *Herself in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Herself in "Rubbadubbers" *Herself in "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town" *Herself in "My Little Pony the Princess Promenade" *Herself in "Back at the Backyard" *Herself in "Disrespectiods" *Herself in "Cow and Chicken" *Herself in "Rocket Power" *Herself in "The Emperors New School" *Herself in "Sonic" *Herself in "The Daltons" *Herself in "Captain Underpants" *Herself in "Doug" *Herself in "The Magic of School Bus" *Herself in "Camp Lazlo" *Herself in "My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow" *Herself in "Candy" *Herself in "Red Riding Hood" *Herself in "Swan Princess" *Herself in "Little Charley Bear" *Herself in "Ren and Stimpy" *Herself in "No David!" *Herself in "Hey Arnold" *Herself in "The Angry Beavers" *Herself in "Rescue Heroes" *Herself in "Charlotte's Web" *Herself in "Foster's Home For Imageinary Friends" *Herself in "The Brave Little Toaster" *Herself in "Dexer's Laboratory" *Herself in "American Dad" *Herself in "My Gym Panther's a Monkey" *Herself in "Skunk Fu" *Herself in "The Pebble and the Penguin" *Herself in "Apple Jacks" *Herself in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Herself in "Larry Hears a Who" *Herself in "Bun" *Fitness Guru in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Herself in "Princess Petunia and the Good Knight" *Herself in "The Surprising Knight" *Herself in "King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes" *Herself in "Duchess and the Great Sky War" *Herself in "Simon the Kindly Roman" *Herself in "Taran, The Amiable Viking" *Herself in "The Cucumber King" *Herself in "King Noah and the Restart" *Herself in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation" *Herself in "The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow" *Herself in "Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town" *Herself in "Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone" Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Kids Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Happy Together Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:The New Job Category:Family Road Trip Category:That's What Friends Do Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:The Big Beanstalk Category:Massproduction Madness Category:Gravity Rises Category:Inspicable Me Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Blue Fairly Tale Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:David and the Lion's Den Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:Scavergant Hunt Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:A VeggieTale's Life Category:Larry Hears a Who Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape Category:Princess Petunia and the Good Knight Category:The Surprising Knight Category:King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes Category:Duchess and the Great Sky War Category:Simon the Kindly Roman Category:Taran, The Amiable Viking Category:The Cucumber King Category:Robin Hood The Clean Category:King Noah and the Restart Category:The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow Category:Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town Category:Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie